


Marcado

by ElvishWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Analysis, Jealousy, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvishWriter/pseuds/ElvishWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algumas vezes, Hajime sentia a necessidade de ser um pouco possessivo em relação ao seu namorado. Oikawa não podia dizer que não se sentia querido, considerando a maneira com que ele o fazia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcado

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu e seus personagens não são meus, e sim do Haruichi Furudate.
> 
> Essa fic está participando do Desafio das Sakuras #1 do grupo Nyah! Yaoi e Yuri no Facebook~ A ideia é fazer uma oneshot com base em uma das palavras/temas ali dispostos. No caso eu escolhi "ciúmes". Decidi me arriscar com uma IwaOi. Confesso que tive que fazer 2 rascunhos e descartá-los antes de fazer essa versão final da fic, porque o limite de palavras era de 5k e do jeito que tava antes, iria ultrapassar.
> 
> Então decidi escrever assim: sem falas, como já fiz uma vez para me desafiar. O foco é 100% na narrativa, e principalmente no psicológico dos personagens, se bem que tá mais puxado pro lado do Hajime.
> 
> Tentei fugir um pouco do padrão das fics IwaOi, com o Oikawa gritando "IWA-CHAAAAAAN" pra tudo quanto é lado e o Iwaizumi sendo todo tsun tsun por ele. Não que essas coisas não sejam verdade, mas pra essa fic dar certo eu tive que me afastar um pouco delas e me focar em outros aspectos.

 

Oikawa Tooru era dono de uma beleza rara. Iwaizumi Hajime sabia muito bem disso. Ele mesmo não podia ser considerado desleixado ou de má aparência - o próprio garoto já recebera uma boa dose de elogios na vida para saber que era bonito -, mas Oikawa roubava facilmente a atenção de qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto.

Hajime se achava muito sortudo por tê-lo como namorado, e não apenas como melhor amigo. Não que ele não se importasse com o outro garoto por si só, pois se ele ligasse apenas para a aparência, já teria largado-o anos atrás. Ainda assim, o fato de que Oikawa era seu parceiro era um grande motivo de orgulho e satisfação pessoal para Iwaizumi, que apesar de não demonstrar claramente em público, sentia-se muito bem em ficar ao lado de Tooru.

Oikawa era divertido, energético, otimista e até mesmo um pouco infantil. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, era um estrategista, um líder carismático e bastante determinado. Juntando com sua beleza natural, era fácil saber como ele conseguia atrair a atenção das outras pessoas sem nem mesmo precisar se esforçar.

A maioria de seus admiradores se dividia em dois grupos: os jogadores de vôlei que reconheciam o seu talento e ansiavam por derrotá-lo na quadra e aqueles que eram atraídos pelo seu charme fascinante. Iwaizumi nunca se importou com esse primeiro grupo, porque ele também jogava vôlei e sabia muito bem da incrível capacidade de seu namorado como levantador - além disso, seus saques eram absurdamente difíceis de serem recebidos pelos adversários, o que geralmente rendia rodadas de desespero nos jogos.

O segundo grupo, porém, conseguia irritá-lo algumas vezes. Normalmente Hajime ficava quieto quando um grupo de garotas começava a bajulá-lo com doces, presentes e gritinhos agudos, até porque elas não costumavam invadir seu espaço pessoal, mas o rapaz já precisou intervir algumas vezes quando via que Oikawa não conseguia se livrar da atenção indesejada ou quando alguém insistia em tentar tocá-lo de uma maneira que o deixava desconfortável.

Ele era bonito, mas isso não era um convite para que as pessoas ficassem tentando apalpá-lo sem seu consentimento.

Nesses momentos, a raiva fazia o sangue de Hajime ferver. Quem eram aquelas pessoas para ousar fazer isso com ele, reduzí-lo a um mísero objeto de desejo por conta de sua aparência, e ignorar o fato de que ele era uma pessoa? Como podiam se achar no direito de tentar seduzí-lo como se ele fosse ignorante? Aquilo era, honestamente, enfurecedor.

Ele não costumava demonstrar tudo que queria publicamente, porém. A culpa não era de Oikawa - não mesmo, e ele tentava afastar as pessoas que tentavam se aproximar demais de seu espaço pessoal -, mas isso era algo que Hajime sentia que não era merecido.

E, em parte, ele devia admitir que sentia ciúmes nesses momentos. Afinal, aquelas pessoas estavam tentando fazer coisas erradas com o seu namorado.

Quando Oikawa conseguia se livrar da companhia indesejada, ou quando Iwaizumi gritava para chamá-lo e livrá-lo desses momentos, ele fazia questão de ficar perto do levantador. Tooru apenas ria, mas no fundo Hajime sabia que aquele era um sinal de agradecimento, e ele não se importava com a sua companhia constante pelo resto do dia. Afinal, Iwaizumi e ele estavam em um relacionamento - e ele preferia mil vezes ficar com ele do que de pessoas que tentavam agarrar o seu traseiro sem sua permissão.

De certa forma, o instinto protetor de Hajime se misturava com os ciúmes que sentia. Ele sabia que aquilo era um tanto ridículo, porque Oikawa adorava deixar claro, algumas vezes até publicamente, sobre o quanto ele adorava o namorado.

Mãos dadas debaixo de mesas em restaurantes, pagar a sua pipoca no cinema, oferecer-se para ajudá-lo com seus estudos: aqueles e mais tantos gestos simples eram a maneira de Tooru mostrar que se importava, ainda que discretamente. Ainda assim, quando queria deixar a discrição de lado, ele também não tinha vergonha. Fosse abraçando-o quando eles estavam sozinhos vendo uma série na casa de Hajime, chamando-o por apelidos ridículos no meio de um shopping ou roubando beijos de manhã cedo, antes da aula, Oikawa não parecia se envergonhar do que sentia perante Iwaizumi.

E era óbvio que ele adorava receber toda essa atenção.

No entanto, Tooru não era o único que sabia paparicar o namorado - e quando se tratava das crises de ciúmes de Hajime, ele fazia questão de se dedicar a isso. Publicamente, sua atenção e facilidade em realizar os desejos do namorado, ainda que esses fossem bobos como tirar um monte de selfies ou tentar ganhar alguma coisa nas máquinas de prêmios - que mais pareciam sugar o pouco dinheiro dos dois estudantes como prêmio em troco de frustração.

Privadamente, porém, Hajime tinha muito mais liberdade de fazer o que realmente queria com Oikawa. Quando eles estavam sozinhos em seu quarto, ou no do levantador, que era cheio de pôsteres de filmes de alienígenas, ele podia beijá-lo do jeito que tinha vontade de fazer em público, assim como de tocá-lo de maneiras muito mais dignas do que simples abraços e apertos de mão.

Iwaizumi podia trocar beijos intensos com o namorado minutos a fio simplesmente pelo prazer de sentir os lábios de Oikawa contra os seus - aqueles lábios tão maravilhosos, nem muito grossos e nem muito finos, de um tom levemente rosado e sempre bem cuidado, como o resto de seu corpo. Seus suspiros eram suaves e provocantes, e o leve abrir de sua boca antes dele gentilmente deixar que sua língua tocasse a do namorado, aprofundando o contato, era algo que deixava o corpo de Hajime em chamas toda vez que acontecia.

Ele não se contentava apenas com alguns beijos, porém. Precisava tocar o amante, deslizar e passar as mãos pelo seu corpo por cima e por baixo das roupas, fossem elas o uniforme suado e molhado pós-treinamento, as bermudas e camisetas folgadas que usava quando passava o dia em casa ou as camadas de roupas bonitas que ele escolhia para seus encontros.

Hajime queria arrancar aquelas roupas, e Tooru adorava deixá-lo fazer isso. Quando estava enciumado, o moreno não perdia tempo em despí-lo e fazer joguinhos de provocações durante o ato. Tirava logo tudo de uma vez, apressadamente, ansiando pelo corpo do namorado. Arrancava os tênis e as meias, jogando num canto qualquer, subia as camisetas pelo tronco e braços do outro, descia as calças junto com a roupa íntima.

Outras pessoas não tinham o privilégio de poder observar e tocar o seu namorado como ele podia fazer - e isso era algo que em muito excitava e até mesmo orgulhava Iwaizumi.

Apenas ele sabia como Oikawa ficava ainda mais bonito debaixo dele na cama, sem roupa alguma, com um grande e convidativo sorriso no rosto e os olhos castanhos brilhando.

Daquele jeito, Hajime podia observar e tocar cada um de seus músculos, formados por anos jogando vôlei, e que permaneciam firmes e fortes por conta dos treinamentos praticamente diários. Ele podia passar horas apenas beijando, mordiscando e lambendo cada um deles, maravilhando-se com o sabor do suor que brotava da pele de Oikawa, fazendo os pelos finos de seus braços e pernas se arrepiarem com o toque suave de seus dedos. Se soubesse anatomia, recitaria seus nomes entre os beijos, mas como ele só se lembrava de alguns nomes, preferia ficar calado e dedicar-se a adorar o corpo do namorado.

Ele adorava provocar o moreno com aquilo, passando os lábios por toda a sua pele. Quando chegava nas mãos, muitas vezes um tanto calejadas e doloridas depois de tanto jogar, Hajime fazia questão de beijá-las com carinho e desejo. Passava os lábios por cima da palma, algumas vezes ainda quente, chupava as pontas dos dedos, lambia o espaço entre eles.

Enquanto fazia isso, ele podia ver o rosto de Tooru corando, e a maneira como ele passava a suspirar ainda mais desejoso, como que querendo apressá-lo. Se ele tirou suas roupas tão rapidamente, bem que podia ir direto ao ponto, entre suas pernas. Mas Hajime não achava que isso era justo.

O garoto queria admirá-lo mais, amá-lo mais, protegê-lo mais - mesmo quando ele era perfeitamente independente. No entanto, era uma questão de satisfação, egoísmo e orgulho pessoal.

Além disso, ver Oikawa, aquele rapaz tão energético e carismático, ficando tímido e encantado pelas suas carícias, sem saber o que dizer para não estragar o momento, era algo que ninguém poderia ser capaz de imaginar que era verdade. Ainda assim, descobrir isso apenas fez com que Iwaizumi se apaixonasse mais pelo outro garoto.

A sensação de saber que era ele quem conseguia fazê-lo gemer e suspirar baixinho em uma mistura de êxtase com pressa era alucinante. Mesmo assim, por mais que Tooru guardasse suas palavras na cama, ele tomava sua iniciativa na forma de ações e gestos.

Hajime amava sentir as mãos de Oikawa passando levemente por cima de sua pele quando ele o despia, assim como sentia-se ficando excitado, com o ventre quente, quando olhava fundo nos olhos castanhos de Tooru e este lambia seus lábios, provocativo, sussurrando o seu nome logo em seguida como se fosse uma espécie de demônio sexual pronto para dar-lhe uma incrível noite.

Era difícil controlar seus instintos quando seus corpos ficavam colados na cama, sem nenhuma barreira os cobrindo. Ali, ele conseguia sentir praticamente cada nervo e ponto fraco de seu namorado, que apenas ele tinha o prazer de conhecer e atiçar.

Ele sabia do que Oikawa gostava. Beijos na clavícula, mordidas na cintura, arranhões logo acima das nádegas, carícias gentis atrás da orelha. Hajime sabia, também, de outras pequenas reações que as pessoas estranhas na rua jamais imaginavam que ele teria, como o som de suas risadas desajeitadas quando sentia cócegas nos pés - que o moreno não sentia vergonha de beijar e amar, assim como suas mãos -, ou da maneira que ele fechava os olhos, murmurando seu nome em voz baixa toda vez que suas mãos passavam ao redor de seu umbigo.

Aquelas pessoas não podiam e nem iriam saber disso. Oikawa era seu namorado, seu homem, e seu maior tesouro.

E Iwaizumi não estava disposto a dividir tamanha perfeição.

Ele adorava a maneira com que Tooru se agarrava a ele toda vez que suas mãos passavam de leve pelo seu baixo ventre, chegando perigosamente perto de sua intimidade. Hajime gostava de acariciar a região com a ponta de seus dedos, ameaçando arranhar um pouco, apenas para ver o namorado se contorcer em antecipação. Nesses momentos, mesmo o seu cabelo, tão perfeitamente arrumado, ficava bagunçado - mas, de alguma maneira que Iwaizumi não sabia explicar, continuava bastante atraente.

A parte favorita do corpo do namorado para ele, porém, eram suas coxas. Grossas, musculosas, bem trabalhadas. Hajime nutria um belo fascínio por elas. Gostava de observá-las enquanto Oikawa andava, corria e principalmente quando pulava nos jogos de vôlei, onde o short do uniforme levantava um pouco e ele era presenteado pela visão dali por míseros segundos.

Tooru sabia daquilo, obviamente. Não era por nada que ele gostava de ficar esfregando suas pernas contra seu corpo e abraçá-lo com elas durante o sexo. Ele tinha plena ciência de que mesmo aqueles míseros toques bastavam para enlouquecê-lo.

Aquelas coxas só podiam ser tocadas por Hajime. Apenas ele tinha permissão para agarrá-las, beijá-las, mordê-las e deixá-las cheias de marcas de seus dentes. Somente ele podia adorá-las a esse ponto, e podia fazer o namorado pedir por mais enquanto ele o enchia de mordidas.

Quando achava que era o bastante, ele finalmente se movia para onde Oikawa realmente queria. Era difícil para Iwaizumi ignorar completamente a ereção de seu namorado enquanto ele o enchia de carícias, mas ele sabia que isso valia o esforço. Quando chegava no momento ideal, Oikawa estava praticamente tremendo em antecipação, encarando-o com os olhos cheios de desejo e com os lábios entreabertos, quase pedindo baixinho para que ele finalmente lhe tocasse naquela região.

Assim que seus lábios encostavam na glande, ele podia escutar um suspiro vindo do namorado. Antes de tomá-lo, porém, ele gostava de lamber todo o pré-gozo que já escorria pela extensão de seu membro, e ele deleitava-se com o fato de que foi ele quem conseguiu deixar o moreno naquele estado. Quando enfim acabava, abria a boca, lambendo os lábios e escondendo os dentes, e enfim colocava-o dentro dela.

Depois de muito tempo fazendo isso, Hajime finalmente era capaz de colocá-lo inteiro na boca. Era incrível poder sentí-lo preenchendo-o até o fundo de sua garganta, quente e pulsando. Hajime passava a língua por baixo, sentindo cada veia que se destacava na região, e fechava os olhos, focando-se no membro. Ele gostava de deixá-lo dentro de sua boca por um tempo antes de começar a se mover, devagar, aproveitando para lamber cada centímetro dele enquanto o fazia, tomando os gemidos roucos do namorado como agradecimento.

Suas mãos não ficavam paradas enquanto fazia isso. Elas passavam pelas suas pernas, coxas, cintura e peito, arranhando de leve e massageando. Assim, podia demarcá-lo mais ainda. Tooru deixava suas mãos se agarrarem com sua cabeça, e os dedos acariciavam seu cabelo. Ele nunca realmente o forçava a se mover, porém, já que sabia que ele não gostava disso - e, de qualquer forma, Hajime sabia como agradar o namorado.

Quando escutava seus gemidos ficando mais descompassados, ele sabia que era a hora de parar, pois Oikawa estava muito próximo do orgasmo. Por mais que algumas vezes ele gostasse de deixá-lo fazer isso em sua boca, geralmente ele preferia parar, pois queria prolongar apenas mais um pouco.

Nessas noites, Tooru não se importava em ficar por baixo. Quando era ele quem iniciava tudo, muitas vezes era quem ficava por cima - e nesses momentos ele assumia uma atitude mais extrovertida e leve, confiante do que estava fazendo, mas quando era sua vez de deixar Hajime assumir essa posição, ele preferia não falar muito.

Aquele silêncio era a prova do quanto ele confiava em Hajime - e, para ele, aquela era uma grande honra.

Iwaizumi gostava de segurar suas pernas durante o sexo, assim como também adorava poder ficar de frente para ele e observar seu rosto corado e suado. Alguns fios de seu cabelo costumavam grudar em sua testa por causa disso, e ele tinha o costume de deixar um pouco de saliva escorrer acidentalmente pelo canto de sua boca.

Os gemidos que ele soltava enquanto Hajime se movia dentro dele eram deliciosos, longos e que muitas vezes chamavam pelo seu nome. Suas pernas estremeciam, e as mãos se apoiavam em seus ombros, cravando os dedos na pele. Doía um pouco, mas Iwaizumi não se importava com isso, não quando ele estava junto com Oikawa daquela maneira.

Ele era lindo demais para ser de qualquer pessoa que não fosse ele. E o próprio Tooru muitas vezes admitia, em meio a gemidos e grunhidos apaixonados, que apenas Hajime era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir assim, tão excitado e completo, que apenas ele sabia como tocá-lo e atiçá-lo. Somente Hajime.

Escutar tais elogios apenas fazia com que ele se movesse com mais força, indo o mais fundo que conseguia dentro de Oikawa.

E quando ele finalmente gozava, agarrando-se com vontade em Iwaizumi, ele sentia-se como se tivesse feito uma incrível proeza. Ele adorava escutá-lo grunhindo de prazer, e achava erótico a maneira como ele fechava os olhos com força, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ele também movia as pernas bastante nesse momento, e Hajime aproveitava para agarrar ainda mais as coxas dele, podendo praticamente sentir a energia movendo-se em seus músculos.

Não costumava demorar muito para ele mesmo gozar dentro do namorado - e quando ele fazia, Iwaizumi gostava de fazê-lo no lugar mais profundo que conseguia alcançar, mesmo que ele soubesse que seria trabalhoso de limpar depois.

Mas isso não importava. Oikawa adorava quando ele fazia isso, e somente ele podia fazer isso.

No final, os dois acabavam por ficar alguns minutos deitados lado a lado, dividindo o pouco espaço da cama de solteiro. Tooru apenas sorria, passando os dedos pelo rosto de Iwaizumi, afastando o cabelo que ficava grudado em sua pele e murmurando palavras doces, um tanto arrastadas pelo cansaço. Já Hajime ficava abraçando-o, passando as mãos pelas suas costas, traçando as linhas de seus músculos até que o namorado começasse a bocejar e caísse no sono, sussurrando o seu nome e pequenas declarações de afeto.

Quando isso acontecia, Hajime se permitia sorrir e beijar sua testa antes de se aconchegar mais. Seus corpos podiam estar sujos e suados, mas eles podiam tomar banho depois de algum tempo descansando. Além disso, não precisavam ter pressa. Ninguém iria atrapalhá-los.

Oikawa já estava completamente marcado como sendo de Iwaizumi. E saber que seu corpo estava cheio de vestígios seus, provas de sua importância na vida dele, era o suficiente para deixá-lo tranquilo e satisfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Confesso que quando pensei nessa história a ideia original era fazer aquele lemon selvagem pra caramba, mas aí eu fui escrevendo, entrando mais na cabeça dos personagens e então tudo virou body worship. OOPS.
> 
> Hajime é, sim, um tanto possessivo, mas não a um nível não saudável. E no caso dele, os ciúmes e a possessividade andam juntas. O estopim disso, é claro, se dá na cama -q
> 
> Oikawa não é burro, mas como é bonitão, imagino que algumas vezes acabe passando por momentos desagradáveis na rua envolvendo gente mal educada. Pobre criança. E não é como se ele não soubesse se defender, é claro, mas um pouco de ajuda nesses momentos sempre é bom, né?
> 
> Gosto da ideia de que, quando ele fica por baixo na cama, ele fica mais tímido e calado, contrastando com a sua personalidade que ele mostra para as outras pessoas fora de casa. E realmente, só o Hajime pra deixar ele desse jeito, quieto e confiando nos seus movimentos.
> 
> Enfim, são apenas um monte de headcanons meus. É como eu gosto de imaginá-los, de certa forma :v
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
